marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warlock (A!)
"Warlock" is the fourteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-seventh episode overall. It is also Assemble!'s Season Four summer finale. Plot -Thor… - Queen Karnilla looked down at Ragnarok from the throne. -Go to the infirmary… And make sure none of them gets out alive. - -Yes, Queen Karnilla. - The robot nodded before heading to do what she had asked. However, the Warriors Three were already leaving the place, as Hogun had recovered. -We’re so fain ye are well again! - Volstagg exclaimed. -Thank thou, Volstagg. - Hogun nodded, standing up with difficulty. -Take care… - Eir murmured, loud enough for them to hear. -We will take care of Hogun, Eir. - Fandral assured the lady, as the two helped Hogun get to his house. Not long enough after the Warriors Three were gone, Ragnarok arrived to the infirmary. -Thou are not a living being! - Eir exclaimed, looking at the robot. -I AM THOR!!! - Ragnarok yelled and hit Eir with his Mjolnir, killing her. -What does being a Thor Corp mean? - Wiccan asked. -You are one of us, William Kaplan. - Beta Ray Bill said, looking at the teenager. -You could be one of the most powerful beings in the Universe if you tried. - -Do not force the young one, Bill. - Thor Girl smiled at Billy. -It just means you are officially part of a galaxy patrol, formed by allies of Asgard and most importantly, Thor. - Wiccan charged a lightning bolt and fired it at a Dark Elf, killing him. -᛬ᚱᛇᛊ᛫ᛊᚺᚢᛗᚫ᛫ᚷᛟᚱᚫᚦ᛫ᚱᛇᛊ᛫ᚫᚾᛞ᛫ᛏᚫᛃᚲ᛫ᛟᚹᛦ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᛚᚫᚾᛞᛊ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚫᛊᚷᚫᚱᛞ᛬!!! - Karnilla yelled, casting a spell over Asgard. Suddenly, giant tentacles started coming from under the realm, attacking Asgardian soldiers. -What is that?! - Wiccan asked, surprisedly. -I hope ’tis not what I think it is… - Balder muttered, looking at the giant green tentacles all over the realm. -What do you think it is, brother? - Thor asked, looking down at the young Asgardian. Balder took a deep breath and looked up at the demon. -Shuma-Gorath… He Who Sleeps But Shall Soon Awake… Is awake… - -I am awake, Balder Odinson! - The giant eye looked at the three men. -And I will soon add Asgard to the hundreds of realms I rule! - -My father will stop you! - Balder yelled, but the monster only laughed back at him. -Poor innocent child. - Balder turned around and ran inside the castle, towards the throne room. When he got there, the first thing he saw was his father’s body. -Father… - Balder cried softly. -O, dear Balder. Once ye are mine king, I am certain thou will be a better ruler than what thy father was. - -I will never be thy King, Karnilla. - Balder said bitterly. -Ye are the evil witch the prophecy talked about. - -I can see thy mother, Frigga, was wise enough to warn thou about me… too bad thy father ignor'd that aspect of her completely. - Balder unsheathed his sword and looked at the witch. -Doth not talk about mine parents. - -I doth not wish to fight, Balder, but ye are forcing me to. - The Queen said, firing a blast at the young man from her hand. -Hurry up, guys! - Hulkling said, leading Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Ian Boothby through London’s streets. -Where did you say, Dr. Selvig? - -Trafalgar Square, Teddy. Now, if you could slow down a bit… We are carrying the portal’s pieces. - -And he’s the buff one here. - Darcy rolled her eyes. -Huh? - Ian looked at his girlfriend. -What? - The intern shrugged. -He is fit. - -I can’t slow down, Dr. Selvig. - Teddy looked back at the man. -Billy is in trouble. - -We’re here… - Jane said, looking at the square. -How do we put this portal together, Erik? - -Just lay the pieces down there, I’ll do it. - Once the portal was assembled, a lightning bolt struck the sky, generating a tornado around it. -What are you doing? - Storm said, approaching the group. -I can’t control the weather around here! - -OMG… Storm… - Teddy muttered. -If only Billy was here to see you… - The X-Man looked at the teenager briefly, before focusing on Dr. Selvig again. -We are creating a portal… Teddy will go to Asgard to save his boyfriend. - Jane tried to explain. -What is there so dangerous in Asgard? - The mutant raised her eyebrows. -More than you can imagine. - Foster stepped up. -Scott… - Storm said through the intercommunicator. -There’s a group of civilians, putting a portal together in Trafalgar Square and it is messing with the weather… What should I do? - -Stop them. - Cyclops replied bitterly from the X-Mansion. -But they’re civilians. - -Ororo… They must be dangerous. - -Scott… - -It’s an order. - -Yes… - Storm pursed her lips reluctantly, hanging up. -I have to stop you. - She looked at the group. Teddy went into Hulkling form and looked at the X-Man. -I can’t believe I’m gonna fight Storm… Cr*p I’m gonna fight Storm… - -What is going on?! - Fandral ran to Sif and Valkyrie, who were trying to cut Shuma-Gorath’s tentacles off. -We do not know, Fandral. - Lady Sif shook her head, unable to harm the demon. -‘Tis up to nay good, though. - Valkyrie replied frustratedly. Ragnarok ran to them. -HALT!!! - -Oh, I am getting tired of thou! - Volstagg looked at the robot angrily, and tried to hit him with his axe, but Ragnarok was unharmed. Thor’s clone was ready to deliver a blow with his Mjolnir when suddenly, Hogun got in the way, getting hit by the hammer. -HOGUN, NO! - Volstagg screamed, as the Grim fell to the floor. Fandral fell to his knees as the Voluminous looked up at the robot, tears in his eyes. -THOU DID NOT DO THAT!!! - The Warriors Three member tossed the axe at Ragnarok, destabilizing him. The four Asgardians ran against the robot, attacking him. Ragnarok, seeing himself cornered, flew away, and the heroes turned around and ran to Hogun. -Hogun… Please… Please, I hope thou decided to start fooling around now… - Fandral begged. Sif cried softly on Volstagg’s shoulder, before the Voluminous picked his teammate up. -We art going to take him to Eir. - When they got there, they found the infirmary torn apart, and Eir’s body laying on the ground too. -No… - Valkyrie cried out softly. Sif crouched and inspected Eir’s wound. -As I suspected… It was the machine. - -What about Hogun? What can we do? - Fandral asked desperately. -Hogun… Is dead. - Brunnhilde confirmed, looking at the ground. -He will have a special place in Valhalla. - Volstagg and Fandral started crying, looking at their friend’s corpse. Just as Valkyrie was about to pick the bodies, one of Shuma-Gorath tentacles struck the infirmary. Quickly enough, Brunnhilde and Sif moved the two remaining Warriors Three out of the way and ran away from the room. Storm trying blasting lightning at Hulkling, but the shapeshifter dodged every attack. -Storm, I don’t wanna fight… - Teddy tried to reason with the mutant as he evaded her hits. -I am a good guy! I am a Young Avenger!!! - -Wait, what? - Ororo muttered, looking up at the teenage alien. However, as the portal was already active both heroes were sucked in, landing on Asgard. -What is this place? - -I am pretty sure this is Asgard… - Teddy looked at the Realm not believing his eyes. -I need to find Billy… - The Young Avenger muttered to himself and flew away from the X-Man. -Wait, come back! - Ororo yelled to no use, as the hero was already in the center of the battle fighting against Frost Giants and Dark Elves. Halfway through the battle, Teddy found Billy, fighting with Beta Ray Bill and Thor Girl in an Asgardian outfit. -Billy! - -TEDDY?! - The mutant exclaimed, after finding his boyfriend in Asgard. -WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! - -You travelled to Asgard even when I told you you shouldn’t, didn’t you think I was coming for you? - -Well… I can’t say that’s not romantic. - -William, focus! - Beta Ray Bill looked at the Young Avenger sternly. -Who’s this? - Hulkling whispered. -I am Beta Ray Bill, Champion of the remaining Korbinites, young Skrull. - The Thor Corp looked at him. -He is actually half Skrull, half Kree… - Wiccan commented. -You are Dorrek VII! - Bill exclaimed, looking at the Young Avenger amusedly. -Uhm… Yes… - Hulkling scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, Tarene’s hammer flew right in front of him and smashed a Frost Giant. -I am actually very surprised you didn’t see that Bill… - Thor Girl smirked, getting her hammer back. -I was distracted, Tarene. - Bill shook his head and raised himself in the air. -But good shot. - The two Worthy of Mjolnir flew away from the Young Avengers and joined Valkyrie, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral, who were trying to defeat Shuma-Gorath’s tentacles. -What is this creature?! - Thor Girl exclaimed. -We doth not know, Tarene… - Sif muttered, clashing her sword against the green giant tentacle. Suddenly, a tentacle’s end grabbed Fandral by his waist and pulled him out of the realm, falling into the abyss. -FANDRAL!!! - Volstagg and Sif screamed in unison. Volstagg got furious, jumped on the tentacle and started hitting it hard with his axe, repeatedly. -Your efforts are in vain, Volstagg the Voluminous. - Shuma-Gorath spoke, making everyone in the realm turn. Suddenly, another tentacle pushed the Voluminous off his body. The last Warriors Three member standing held himself tightly from one of the castle walls, but a Dark Elf hit him in the hands with his gun, making him fall off Asgard. -VOLSTAGG!!! - Sif cried out, falling to her knees. Beta Ray Bill, Thor Girl and Valkyrie defended the Warrior Maiden as she mourned her friends’ death. -Doth not force me to kill thou, Balder. - Karnilla muttered, looking at the young Odinson. -Mine life is not what I am concerned about. Mine realm is mine priority. - -Noble, yet foolish. Thou couldst hast rul'd this realm next to me… But ye are not thinking straight. - -I would rather die than be thy king, witch. - Balder muttered, clashing his sword against Karnilla’s. Suddenly, a flying figure arrived to Asgard and started helping the Asgardians. -Who are you? - Thor yelled, ready to attack the man. -I am Adam Warlock, user of the Soul Gem. My master, the High Evolutionary, has sent me to help you survive Ragnarok. - The man said, looking at the God of Thunder. -Every kind of help is appreciated, Adam Warlock. - Thor nodded, and turned around, fighting against Shuma-Gorath’s tentacles with Warlock. Valkyrie and Sif could finally get inside the castle, which was full of Frost Giants and Dark Elves. While fighting, the two ladies were joined by Loki, who was trying to stop the castle’s invasion. -Loki, I am surprised to see thou here. - Brunnhilde looked at the God of Mischief. -My Realm is facing Ragnarok, Brunnhilde. I am surely gonna fight against the invaders. - Loki smirked, stabbing a Dark Elf with his scepter. -I will head inside, there are greater dangers than a summoned demon, Son of Odin. - Adam Warlock informed Thor, flying inside the castle. -Who art thou?! - Sif exclaimed, pointing her sword at the Soul Gem user. -I am Adam Warlock, user of the Soul Gem. My m— -Friend or foe? - Loki asked, pointing his scepter at the man. -Friend, God of Mischief. - -Alright, then go ahead and join us. - Sif, Valkyrie and Loki were suddenly counting on a new ally who, using the Soul Gem and a stick, was doing an effective job defeating the Frost Giants and Dark Elves. -What kind of greater dangers could Adam Warlock be talking about? - Thor asked Beta Ray Bill. -This creature, whatever it is, was summoned by someone. That person is possibly inside the castle… More specifically, sitting in Odin’s Throne. - -Father… - Thor muttered and flew inside the castle. Wiccan, not doubting it a single second, followed the Avenger, and Hulkling flew behind them, not wanting to be separated from his boyfriend a single second. Loki turned around after seeing the three figures fly towards Odin’s Throne Room and ran after her. -Loki! Where art thou going?! - Valkyrie exclaimed, but she couldn’t see him anymore between the Jotuns and Dark Elves. Karnilla was close to stabbing Balder with her sword when she got hit by the Mjolnir. -Leave my brother alone, Karnilla! - -Thor! I am fain thou hast join'd thy brother and I, our marriage is happening very soon. - Thor was followed by Wiccan, Hulkling and Loki. -Karnilla… - Loki whispered. -Loki! The whole family is reunited! - The Queen smirked. Thor flew against the witch, ready to hit her with the Mjolnir when he was hit with another Mjolnir instead. Ragnarok was flying above Karnilla, protecting her. -I am Thor! - Ragnarok muttered bitterly. -Yes, Thor. Thou art Thor. - Karnilla rolled her eyes, as Ragnarok couldn’t see her. -No. I am Thor! - The God of Thunder charged the Mjolnir, and hit Ragnarok with a lightning bolt. However, the robot wasn’t affected by it. -I AM THE GOD OF THUNDER!!! - The robot screamed. -THY LIGHTNING DOES NOT AFFECT ME!!!!! - Karnilla looked at the two teenagers in the corner of the room and was about to fire a bolt at the them when Loki got in the middle of the way, using his last spell to safely send the two Young Avengers home. -LOKI!!!! - Wiccan and Hulkling yelled, seeing how the God of Mischief sacrificed himself in order to deliver the two heroes home. Suddenly, the teenagers disappeared. When Balder and Thor looked back briefly at Loki’s body, it wasn’t there anymore. He had been killed by Karnilla’s spell. -Loki… - Thor murmured, and Ragnarok took this to his advantage, pushing him to the ground. Karnilla put Thor’s Mjolnir under a magic shield. Suddenly, the robot was lifted up in the air, his body dismembering itself and imploding. Thor, Balder and Karnilla looked to the entrance and they found Enchantress standing there, holding her arm in the air. -THOR! RUN NOW! - She ordered. -Amora… - The God of Thunder whispered. -NOW!!! I will take care of Karnilla! - Enchantress yelled, and Thor did as she said. However, when he was about to leave the room, Karnilla fired a magic bolt at him, tangling him. -Balder… - Amora whispered. -RUN NOW! - She yelled, firing a magic blast at Karnilla, who replied with one too and both beams clashed. The young Asgardian did as she said. Both beams were broken when a redheaded female broke in the room, hitting the Queen with her axe. -Wh-Who art thou? - Enchantress looked up. -Aldrif Odinsdottir… - Karnilla murmured. - Odin’s daughter… His first born and heir to the Asgardian throne. When Heven waged war on Asgard, the Queen of Angels kidnapped Aldrif in an attempt to blackmail Odin into surrendering. He refused, and the Queen supposedly killed Aldrif before fleeing. But apparently she’s alive… - -I am, witch. - She smirked. -But you better call me Angela. - Together, the two female Asgardians got Karnilla on her knees, and after being imprisoned by the Enchantress, she surrendered, making the Frost Giants, Dark Elves and Shuma-Gorath disappear. Storm walked into the room and Angela looked at her. -You do not look like an Asgardian. - -I am not… - Storm said, walking towards the Mjolnir. -Isn’t this Thor’s? - She asked, picking it up. Suddenly, she was sporting Asgardian clothing. -She… She is worthy of Mjolnir… - Angela couldn’t believe her eyes. -What does it mean? - Storm asked, looking up at her. -You are worthy of Thor’s power… You could be the Goddess of Thunder… - Aldrif blinked and then turned to the Enchantress, but she wasn’t in the room anymore. Thor walked to the room and saw the two women, one of them holding the Mjolnir. -Aren’t you the X-Man? - He asked cautiously. -I am… But I didn’t know I was Worthy of Mjolnir until now… - -Neither did I… But I think we can work something out. Asgard is destroyed, we can’t create any portals to Midgard yet… Would you mind helping us rebuild our realm? - -But… How could I help you? - Storm raised an eyebrow. -Well, we could get you a hammer for yourself… And a rank in the Thor Corps… - Thor shrugged. -What do you say? - -I think I like it… - She smiled. As Odin was dead now, Storm joined Angela’s crowning ceremony as the new Goddess of Thunder, wielding the Stormcaster in her hand. -Everyone welcome the new Queen of Asgard… Queen Angela! - Thor exclaimed, and the crowd cheered for the new Queen. Notes *Balder, Fandral, Karnilla, Wiccan and Hulkling, together with Coronation Ceremony Sif and Valkyrie's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. *Asgardian Storm's sprite was made by Ichispriter *Goddess of Thunder Storm's sprite was made by Andreia Guerrero Gallery Queen_Karnilla_(Earth-1010).png|"᛬ᚱᛇᛊ᛫ᛊᚺᚢᛗᚫ᛫ᚷᛟᚱᚫᚦ᛫ᚱᛇᛊ᛫ᚫᚾᛞ᛫ᛏᚫᛃᚲ᛫ᛟᚹᛦ᛫ᚦᛖ᛫ᛚᚫᚾᛞᛊ᛫ᛟᚠ᛫ᚫᛊᚷᚫᚱᛞ᛬!!!" Hogun'sDeathW.png|Hogun's Death HulklingStorminAsgardW.png|"I am pretty sure this is Asgard…" SifMourningW.png|Sif mourning the death of her friends Adam_Warlock_W.png|"I am Adam Warlock, user of the Soul Gem." AdamWarlock-Thor_Sc1.jpg|Adam Warlock and Thor vs Shuma-Gorath BRBvsJotunW.png|Beta Ray Bill vs a Frost Giant Warlock1.png WarlockSoulGem.png TheFamilyReunitedW.png|"Loki! The whole family is reunited!" ThorVsRagnarokW.png|"No. I am Thor!" KarnillaKillsanHeroicLokiW.png|"LOKI!!!!" RagnarokAbouttoEndWithThorW.png|"Loki…" AmoraSavestheDayW.png|Enchantress kills Ragnarok EnchantressandAngelaCaptureKarnilla.png|"I am, witch. But you better call me Angela." StormisWorthyofMjolnirW.png|"She… She is worthy of Mjolnir…" LongLiveQueenAngelaW.png|"Everyone welcome the new Queen of Asgard… Queen Angela!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Ragnarok Arc Category:Karnilla (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ragnarok (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eir (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Beta Ray Bill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tarene (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jane Foster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Selvig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Darcy Lewis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ian Boothby (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adam Warlock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shuma-Gorath (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aldrif Odinsdottir (Earth-1010)/Appearances